LandLord Lord
Landlord Lord is the thirty-fifth episode in the first season of Unikitty!. It first aired on August 17, 2018. Synopsis The Futon Critic The Land Lord has threatened Master Frown and Brock with eviction unless they fix their apartment. Brock invites Unikitty and the gang to help. Instead of doing what the guys want to their place, she proceeds to do what she wants.''http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180725cartoon39/ Plot While enjoying omelettes for breakfast, Master Frown and Brock are disrupted by the Landlord Lord who has come in to inspect their apartment restroom. He finds the room entirely repulsive because it's very dirty as Master Frown and Brock never really clean up. He proceeds to evict them, but Brock manages to get him to give them another chance to tidy up the place. Landlord Lord gives them one day to fix the place or else they'll be evicted and will not get their security deposit money back. Brock calls upon Unikitty and her friends to fix the place. Seeing how all of Frown and Brock's equipment is outdated and renovating their place turns out to be an easier (and more conceivable) option than simply cleaning it up because of the extremely tough stains, Unikitty turns Master Frown and Brock's home into an exact replica of Unikitty's castle. It is very clean and has up-to-date technology but Master Frown and Brock are unsatisfied with this and proceed to move into the streets and eat garbage. Seeing how sad they are, Unikitty restores their place back to the way it is, but dirtier than before. While Master Frown and Brock are thrilled at this, the Landlord Lord shows up again and seeing it's even worse than when he last inspected it, he proceeds to eviscerate Frown and Brock pulling out a sword. Frown points out that he said "evict" yesterday, but Landlord Lord realizes that was a verbal mistake and that his contract does say "eviscerate". Frown and Brock then panics as they are about to get cut up into pieces by Landlord Lord who pulls out a sword, but Unikitty and her friends retaliate and fight back at Landlord Lord using the same tools they used to demolish and renovate the apartment. They win when Unikitty sticks an angry Feebee on him when Landlord Lord is pelted with flowers so as to make it look like Landlord stole Feebee's flowers. Landlord Lord surrenders, gives back the security deposit to Frown and Brock, and leaves but states he'll be back tomorrow to call in plumbers for Frown and Brock. With their security deposit money restored, they leave to spend it on more eggs for omelettes. Transcript Songs *Omeletta! Characters Main Characters *Master Frown *Brock *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Richard *Hawkodile *Dr. Fox Supporting Characters *Lord LandLord (debut) *Crankybeard *Feebee *Egg (debut) *Carpet (debut) *Security Deposit (debut) *Smart Oven (debut) *Smart Toilet (debut) *Wrecking Ball (debut) Allusions * 'HGTV' - The gang renovates and redesigns Master Frown and Brock's apartment while wearing flannel shirts, like many of the shows on the popular home and garden television network. * 'The Terminator -''' LandLord Lord's "I'll be back" is a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger's line from the 1984 science fiction film. Broadcast Information This episode first aired on August 17, 2018 on Cartoon Network in the United States. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Season 1